The Moments Of Truth
by cmm14513
Summary: Hermione Finds out some shocking news about her parents.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: The Moments of Truth

**Author:** Allycatherm19

**Pairing**: Not sure yet. It could be with Harry or Draco but it depends on where the stories going.

**Rating:** PG-13 for right now.

**Disclaimer:** All character belong to the great J.K. Rowling, I just borrowing them for a little bit.

**Summery**: Hermione finds out some shocking secrets about her parents.

_ Chapter One_

"Hermione dear. Time to get up. You'll be late for the train!" Her mother called out to her from downstairs.

Hermione woke up from her mother's call very tired. She was up late last night studding her books for this years and finale year at Hogwarts. She would be head girl along with Malfoy as head boy. She wish Malfoy wasn't head boy, she really didn't want to spend a year living in the same common room with Malfoy at all. Thank god that they didn't have to share a bedroom together. Now that would be hell!

She got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom to take a quick shower. She was in a hurry. She still had to pack her clothes and books.

When she got out of the shower, she quickly got dress. She started to think what she would need for Hogwarts. 'Ok I need, books check, quills check, wand check, and clothes finale check" satisfied with her self she put everything in her luggage. She carried her luggage down wish she could levitate the luggage instead but students weren't allowed to use magic after they were graduated from Hogwarts. She then went downstairs after she made sure got everything one more time.

When she got downstairs her mother was making breakfast, her father reading the morning newspaper.

"So dear are you ready for your finale year at Hogwarts?" Her father asked while putting the paper down. Hermione then sat down at the table. "I can't believe it my finale year and I'm head girl. I've worked so hard to be head girl." she said to both her parents.

She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again. She missed her best friends so much over the summer.

"Well, we better off." Hermione's mother said while picking up the dishes. So she and her dad put her luggage in her parent's trunks.

* * *

When they finally got to the train station they went to platform 9/3 quarters. She let her parents go through the wall first. Then a few seconds she went and for the last time to see the Hogwarts Express in its own glory.

"HERMIONE!" She heard someone call her name out happily. She turned too looked for the voice who called her out. That when she saw Harry running towards her with the Wealsey behind him.

"Harry!" She hug him tightly, she missed him so much. For the last summer she been thinking about Harry a lot more wish they could be more then just friend.

"Ok, Oxygen, coming an issue." Harry said to Hermione smiling.

"Sorry, I just missed you guys much. Where's Ron?" she asked him.

"Right here." Ron said when he heard his name called. She hugged Ron too but not as much as she did Harry.

"It so good to see you guys." She said smiling at them. "You remember my parent's?" she asked them. The guys then took a look at Hermione parents. Hermione was about Harry Height 5'3" Black Hair, wavy with Blue eyes. She was beautiful. The guys tell you that. Then they looked at Mr. Granger and they new for sure where Hermione got her looks from. All you could say was that Hermione was the as sacked replica of her father. Brown hear, Brown eyes right down to the very aspect of there cheek bones were the same. Though Hermione got her shortness from her mother.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry shook Mr. Granger's hand and Ron just waved being his usual self.

"Mom. Dad you remember Harry and Ron and his family the Wealseys?"

"Of course dear. Hello Mrs. Weasley. Its Nice to see you again." Hermione's mother said to Ron's mother. Molly Weasley looked up to see a very familiar looking couple. For a minute there she thought she something that looked like Snape with Hermione mother. But she shooked her head, that was impossible. Hermione's Parents where muggles. "Oh just call me molly, everyone else does."

"So Hermione I hear you got Head girl this year. Congratulations, that a big honor." Molly Weasley as she hugged Hermione.

"I know. I worked so hard for this. I just wish I didn't have to be with Malfoy as Head Boy."

"Bloody Hell! Malfoy got head boy." Ron said out load. Shocked

"Ronald Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you not swear?" Molly shouted at her youngest son with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry." Ron said weakly.

"If he does anything Hermione come right to us and will take care of the ferret." Harry said.

"Thanks Guys, but that ok I can take of my self's." Hermione said smiling. Harry and Ron where always protective over her.

Hermione's mother looked at her daughter and her friends as they were talking. She was glad that her daughter had such good friends that would protect her if anything happens. She was hoping that the Malfoy they were talking about wasn't the Malfoy she and Henry knew. Though she had a feeling that it his son they talking about. Good he got married after they left the Wizarding World.

"Well Well Well If it isn't the Wealsey. What a surprised." Lucius Malfoy came up to them though not alone. He was with his arrogant son Draco and his Beautiful wife Narcissi.

Lorelei Granger got the shock of her life when she saw who it was. She hasn't seen the Malfoys since they were all in Hogwarts. At that she worried what Hermione would think if she and Henry told her there past life and that they were purebloods. She heard Henry say Malfoy as if he was in shock to. She could see that both Lucius and Narcissi were confused. Then she saw Narcissi looking at her. She was hoping they wouldn't say anything for Hermione sake. But she knew it would all come out finally.

"Lie?"Narcissa asked with understanding dawning on her face.

"Lie?" She heard Hermione asked with a confused face. She so shocked that she couldn't take all the worring any more, maybe she could stall a little bit more as to not tell Hermione. She promptly fainted.

* * *

So that the first chapter what do you think. I've w[rled really hard on this chapter. Hope it long and good. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hope you guys love the story. Review Please!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

"Mother!" Hermione shouted and ran towards her mother.

She was worried and confused all the same time. Worried about her mother and confused as to how her parent knew the Malfoys. She saw her father knelt down to check her mother to see if she was alright. She also saw that her father was worried too. She saw the other wizard and witches gather around to see what all the commotion was, but she wasn't paying attention to the people around. She looked at the Malfoys and saw the regination(is that how you spell that) on there faces when they at her parents. Draco had a smirk on his face like he was glad that her mother might be hurt. She looked at the clock to see how much they have left for the train to leave. She looked at her again and let out a sigh of relief. Her mother was waking up from her fainting spell. She wanted some answers.

"Mom are you ok?" Hermione asked as Henry looked on worried about his wife.

"I'm fine dear." Lorelei told both her daughter and husband. She looked over at the Malfoys.

"There's some thing that you and father should have told you along time ago." She said.

"What is it?" Hermione knew she probably wouldn't be able to here there story now. They had ten minutes left to get on the train.

"We don't have time tell you now. I'll contact Severus and we'll meet you at Hogwarts after the Sorting Ceremony." Lorelei said to Hermione

"Why Snape? Why don't you contact Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked bewilderment and confused as to how Hermione's Parents know about the Wizardry World.

"Oh come on Pothead. Can't you see the resemblance? Black hair, blue eyes. She got to be our favorite potion maters sister if anything." Draco said with a smug look on his face. Hermione wanted to smack the smirk of his face right then and there. She was so mad right now, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted at her youngest son again.

"I know Mum." He said frustrated. He too wanted some answers for Hermione. He was worried about her. He didn't want to see her hurt. That when they heard Hermione mother say "it's true." He looked at Hermione's face and he could see that she was mad and he wanted to comfort her bad. Man Hermione related to Snape that got to suck. he thought.

"No its not true." Hermione said has she covered her hand with her mouth shocked that she's related to man that hated her for years. She started to have a few tears fall down her face. She didn't want anybody to see that was crying. Especially the Malfoy's So she wiped the tears of her face quickly. How could they do this to me. Lie to me all these years. Hermione thought

"Hermione we had no choice." She heard her father say. Hermione looked at her father. She wanted to know if he was a pureblood too.

Henry looked at his daughter, and knew the answer she wanted to know. She wanted to know if he was pureblood also. So even spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes I'm also pureblood."

"So who is your family, I never heard of the granger all to be pureblood. You of had a different name." Hermione asked her father.

"I don't know if I should tell you now."

"I want to know." Hermione him desperately

* * *

Sorry to end it right there. But I want it to be a cliff hanger. I know this chapter is a little short but I'll make it up the next chapter. Thank you to **Daleia**, **Sophie** and **NoOrDa** who reviewed. I'm glad you like the story. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. BYE!


	3. Chapter Three

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They belong to the __wonderful J.K. Rowling, But I created Henry and Lorelei I'm just borrowing the last name._

* * *

**_Thanks to all those who have Review_**

_**Reviews: **_

_**Hermioneattheolmpics and kenra – **Well we already know whose Lorelei's family. In this chapter you'll find out whose Henry's father is. _

_**HGDM Lova- **I'm also glad you liked the cliffy. _

**_To the rest of the reviewers _**

**_Katherine0619_****_, fieryred_20**, **_Lady Slone of Snow Mt_********_HGDM lova_********_NoOrDa_**_**** Thank you for loving the story so far and reviewing._

_

* * *

****_

_**Previously:**_

"**_We don't have time tell you now. I'll contact Severus and we'll meet you at Hogwarts after the Sorting Ceremony." Lorelei said to Hermione_**

"_**Why Snape? Why don't you contact Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked bewilderment and confused as to how Hermione's Parents know about the Wizardry World.**_

"_**Oh come on Pothead. Can't you see the resemblance? Black hair, blue eyes. She got to be our favorite potion maters sister if anything." Draco said with a smug look on his face. Hermione wanted to smack the smirk of his face right then and there. She was so mad right now, but she kept her mouth shut.**_

"_**Shut the hell up Malfoy!" **_

"_**Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted at her youngest son again.**_

"_**I know Mum." He said frustrated. He too wanted some answers for Hermione. He was worried about her. He didn't want to see her hurt. That when they heard Hermione mother say "it's true." He looked at Hermione's face and he could see that she was mad and he wanted to comfort her bad. Man Hermione related to Snape that got to suck. he thought.**_

"_**No its not true." Hermione said has she covered her hand with her mouth shocked that she's related to man that hated her for years. She started to have a few tears fall down her face. She didn't want anybody to see that was crying. Especially the Malfoy's So she wiped the tears of her face quickly. How could they do this to me. Lie to me all these years. Hermione thought**_

"_**Hermione we had no choice." She heard her father say. Hermione looked at her father. She wanted to know if he was a pureblood too.**_

_**Henry looked at his daughter, and knew the answer she wanted to know. She wanted to know if he was pureblood also. So even spoke in a soft voice.**_

"_**Yes I'm also pureblood."**_

"_**So who is your family, I never heard of the grangers at all to be pureblood. You of had to have a different name." Hermione asked her father.**_

"_**I don't know if I should tell you now."**_

"_**I want to know." Hermione him desperately**_

* * *

_Now the chapter you've all been waiting for._

_Chapter Three_

"Hermione we should tell you at Hogwarts that way we have more time to talk to you. About our life before you were born, Hogwarts, and how we know the Malfoys." Her father said to her slowly. He saw understanding showing on his daughter face.

"Alright I'll go, but you'll be at Hogwarts right?" Hermione asked of them.

"Of course. You don't have to worry." Henry said with a smile trying to lighten up the mood a little. Hermione smiled to finally she get some answers soon.

Then there was a lowed roar telling them that the Hogwarts express was ready to the students to where they belong. Hermione got up and ran towards the train. Never saying goodbye to her parents. Lorelei was crushed by this. Usually Hermione would hug them before she left to go on train.

Hermione was followed by the Weasleys soon after. He saw the younger son of the Malfoys still standing with his parents. He waiting for the younger one to leave so he could talk to Lucius. He wanted to know how much the Wizardry World change since they been gone. He wanted to know about his father though he was yet to forgive because he wouldn't help Lori. They were all in school together. He was a slithering with Lori. His father always favored the Gryffindors. So he didn't get along with his father. But he did miss his mother. He wasn't sure how Hermione would handle the information that both her parents where Slytherin is that spelled right? . He saw Lucius tell his son he could leave them.

"Well my old friend where have you been all these years?" Lucius asked

Narcissa couldn't believe that her best friend from her teenage years were alive. After she and Henry disappeared she was so worried about them. But nobody cared that they were gone because they were just slytherin not even Dumbledore.

"We can't talk here. I have to contact Severus. You know where we can find him?" Henry asked Lucius. Lucius gives out a snort. "He is working for your muggle loving father."

"He's working for Dumbledore?" He asked. Disbelieve showing on both Henry's and Lorelei's faces. Why would he work for him after what he did to them Henry thought. Putting them the situation that they where in now.

"He's a spy for our lord." Lucius said. He knew that they knew he was a death eater. He was sure that would never tell Dumbledore that he was a death eater. Although he had a feeling the Dumbledore knew.

"Can we talk somewhere not so out in the open?" Henry asked.

"Of course we can go to Malfoy Manor." Narcissa said. She couldn't wait to catch up on the with lei. Its been to long that she had a true best friend with her.

* * *

_Well that chapter Three. I know it short but I was having trouble with chapter. So did you guys figure who Henry's father is?. It's quite of vies. Now your prob. Figuring why there not on good term, well you find that our in later chapters. I'll try to make the chapters longer._

_Thanks _

_Chrissy_


	4. Not Updating Anymore!

The Moments Of Truth

Hey everyone I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop with this story. I have no clue where to go with the story. Now I have writer block on it, and I can't seem to finish it. If anyone interested in taking over the story. Just email at with the ID allycatherm19. So hopefully someone can finish this story. I would really love to see it get done.

Thanks for those who reviewed the story: **Emma Barrows****twinsies****, Ami, ****HGDM, lova****, kenra, ****Katherine0619****hermioneattheolympics****, fieryred20, ****Lady Slone of Snow Mt****NoOrDa****daleia****, and sophie.**

Thanks again for the reviews.


End file.
